The Avengemunks
by Yonatan13
Summary: One night, Alvin and his family go outside to watch a rare meteor shower, but when something goes wrong they don't believe what happens to them. Now with super powers, Alvin, his brothers, and the chipettes have to face a villain from Alvin's past. But, will it prove too much for them? Also send in any extra OC's I can use as characters in the team.
1. Meteor Shower

**Alvin's POV**

We all stood outside waiting for it to happen. We sat down shaking in excitement. I sat down next to Brittany, my girlfriend. She was perfect. Nice, but mean when it was necessary. A perfect body, blue eyes, light brown fur, and a mixture of brown and blonde ponytail. She was the leader of the Chipettes, a singing group made of her and her sisters that co-works with my group the Chipmunks. In the Chipettes, there are two other girls named Jeanette and Eleanor. Jeanette has purple glasses, purple eyes, dark brown fur, hair in a bun, and is taller than Brittany. Eleanor is a little chubby with light orange fur, blonde hair in pig-tails, and green eyes. In the Chipmunks, there are my brothers, Simon and Theodore. Simon is taller than me, has blue eyes, black and wide glasses, and fur like Jeanette's. Theodore is like Eleanor, but has his hair in even spikes. Our groups were managed by our adoptive father, Dave. A middle aged man with black hair.

Me: What's taking so long?

Brittany: I don't know. I can't wait.

Simon: Well it's supposed to start five minutes from now.

Brittany and I: Aaaawwww.

Five Minutes Later…

One came out of the sky. Then another. Then even more. Soon, a lot of meteors came falling through the sky. The greatest meteor shower I've ever seen.

Everyone: Cooooollll.

Dave: I'm going up to see it better.

Everyone else: OK

After Dave went up, we kept watching the shower.

It was so beautiful. Nothing could go wrong. All of a sudden a meteor was heading towards us.

Everyone: Aaaaahhhhh!

The meteor came down on top of us. All of a sudden we were laying on the floor, unconscious


	2. Girl Power

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed inside a hospital room where my two sisters were still unconscious and Clair was looking at us. She stared at me and screamed in joy. She came up to me and hugged me tightly.

Me: "Clair, where are we?"

Clair: "We're in the hospital. You guys were hit by the meteorite and went unconscious. Dave took you guys to the hospital and called me to make sure you guys were safe, while he was with the boys."

Brittany: "Oh."

My sisters started groaning and opened their eyes slowly.

Jeanette and Eleanor: "Huh, where are we?"

Me: "Long story, girls."

Clair: "Aha."

All of a sudden, Eleanor started floating with energy flowing out of her.

Eleanor: "What the heck is going on?"

Then, Jeanette started growing purple diamonds all over her with energy pushing out of them.

Jeanette: "W-what?"

Then, I started having pink fire surround my body and become it.

Me: "Why can't I feel my legs?"

Clair: "Whoa!"

Our bodies turned back to normal and we landed back into our beds.

Clair: "What was that?"

Me: "I don't know?"

Jeanette: "It was so weird. I didn't even feel it happening."

Eleanor: "Me neither. I just didn't feel anything on my body except for energy and a bit of air from floating."

Me: "Yeah, it wasn't even hot for me."

Clair: "Hold on, I just thought of something. If this happened to you, what happened to the boys?"

We held a collective gasp with our eyes wide open when all of a sudden…

Dave: "Aaaaahhhh!"


	3. Guy Power

**Simon's POV**

I woke up in a hospital room. My brothers were already up. Theodore and Alvin were looking around, and then we all looked at Dave.

Me: "Dave, what are we doing here?"

Dave: "You guys were hit by an asteroid, so Clair and me took you guys to the hospital. Clair's watching the girls."

Alvin: "Oh, OK. Good. So, we'll be alright?"

Dave: "Yeah, or at least that's what the doctor says."

Theodore: "OK."

The doctor came in and put food on our laps.

Doctor: "You can go home in a few days."

Me: "All right."

The doctor left the room.

Dave: "Well, I'm glad you're alright."

Theodore: "Yeah."

Theodore started eating his food like a pig. His stomach grew two times bigger, but then it retracted right back.

Theodore: "More please."

Dave: "Theodore, I asked for enough to fill your belly easily, how did your belly take that already?"

Theodore: "I don't know."

Theodore punched forward and his arm stretched.

Theodore: "Whoa, what was that?"

Dave just stared wide-eyed.

Then, Alvin started having lightning sparks come out of him.

Alvin: "Why do I feel like a bunch of static shocks?"

Dave started hanging his mouth open.

Me: "What's going on?"

Then, when I looked at the EMP machine I saw the workings of it. All of the parts, circuits, everything. I started mixing it around telekinetically and seeing the outcomes before they happened. I caused it to blow up.

Me: "How did I do that?"

Dave: "You did that?"

I nodded.

Dave: "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Clair ran in with the girls.

Clair: "What happened?"

Dave: "The boys showed super powers."

Clair: "The girls, too."

Dave: "The girls, also?"

Clair: "Yes."

Everybody showed their powers to each other.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "So, what happens next?"


	4. A New Building

**Jeanette's POV**

Alvin: "Dave, are you sure about this?"

Dave: "Yes, Alvin. We're going to do this. You need it. You all do."

Me: "OK, Dave, the construction workers are here."

Simon: "You should have let me do this. I mean, my powers do let me control electronics."

Dave: "We don't know the extent of your powers, Simon. Besides, technically, you control electronics. Not the actual plating."

Simon: "Aaaawwww."

The construction workers walked in and started construction.

Theodore: "Dave, where are we going to stay while construction."

Dave: "I know a guy who owes me seven. This will take care of it."

Theodore: "OK."

We went to the place of the person who owes Dave. The place was huge. We stayed there for two weeks. Alvin and Brittany were unusually behaved. After the two weeks we went back home. The home on the outside didn't look different. When we went inside, the only thing different was an elevator where an empty hallway used to be.

Dave: "The interior is almost exactly the same as it was before. But, there are new rooms. Use the elevator."

We pressed the 'down' button on the elevator and it came up. We pressed 'B1' and it went down. We got outside and looked around and it just looked like an empty tiled room.

Dave: "This is the training room. This is where you'll work on mastering your techniques for combat and teamwork."

Alvin and Brittany: "Cool, let's fight."

Alvin and Brittany rushed into the room and started sparring. Though, I'd bet that Alvin and Brittany will kiss, at least once, before they're done. We went back into the elevator and pressed 'B2.' The elevator moved down and stopped. We walked out and looked. There was a big room with many doors.

Dave: "I thought that maybe we could make a small school for chipmunks like you guys."

Simon: "Not a bad thought, Dave. But, we'll need to master our powers first."

Dave: "Yeah, and I was thinking that we need a name for your group, so I thought of this. 'The Avengemunks.'"

All of us: "I think it's cool."

Dave: "Thanks."

We went back into the elevator and pressed 'B3.' The elevator went down and stopped after a while. The room we ended up in was filled with chairs, tables, pieces of metal, yarn, and other things.

Eleanor and Theodore: "What's this place?"

Dave: "This is the break center. This is where you guys can just hang out. The bedrooms are actually past that door over there."

Dave pointed at a door past the entire room. Eleanor and Theodore went in and started creating their costumes.

Me: "See you guys later."

Dave, Simon, and I went to the elevator and pressed 'B4.' When we landed we went into what seemed like a giant library.

Dave: "I thought a lot of chipmunks would think it was easier with books to help them master their powers."

Simon: "Great idea, Dave. Come on, Jeanette, let's start reading."

Me: "OK. See you, later Dave."

Dave: "See you, guys."

Dave goes back into the elevator and goes to the main level.


	5. The Team

**Thanks to all reviewers. Sorry I don't show gratitude all the time, but I'm no good at doing anything other than what's necessary in the story.**

**I own Yonatan and Cassidy. The others belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Yonatan's POV**

I walked to the Seville household. My friend, Simon asked me to come over. I don't know what for, though. I met him while he was on one of his continental tours. He came to my town in New Jersey and we met up while we were both on a walk. He was with Jeanette of course, but we still liked each other, you know as good friends. I came up to the door and knocked on it. Alvin answered the door.

Alvin: "Who are you?"

Me: "My name's Yonatan. Remember me? I was a guest that Simon had over when you were in New Jersey on a tour."

Alvin: "Oh, yeah. Simon! Yonatan's here!"

Simon came from an elevator at the other end of the room. He ran to the door. The other chipmunks also came up.

Simon: "Hi, Yonatan. Had a nice trip?"

Me: "Yeah, a few wind drops here and there, but I made it."

Jeanette: "Wait, so you took a plane?"

Me: "I think you misunderstand. I literally flew myself here."

I lifted my hands and there were unripped leaves attached my arms connecting to my armpit down to my waist.

Me: "I have the power to create and control plants either connected or not connected to my body."

Everyone else: "Cool. We have powers, too."

Me: "Really?"

Eleanor: "I can control energy."

Jeanette: "I can make my body parts purple diamonds and shoot energy out of my feet."

Brittany: "I can control and create fire on my body. Now, I'm literally hot."

Theodore: "My body turned to rubber."

Simon: "I can control electronics around me."

Alvin: "I can shoot lightning out of my body."

They all showed their powers.

Me: "Cool."

Brittany pointed towards the sidewalk.

Brittany: "Hey, my friend from Kansas is here. She also has a power."

I looked at her. She was beautiful. Green eyes, wavy, blonde and brown hair, and a good body. She walked up to us.

Cassidy: "Hi, my name is Cassidy. I'm a friend of Brittany's. Speaking of which, Brittany, why'd you invite me over.

Brittany: "I was wondering if you could stay here for a while and help with your light powers."

Cassidy: "Sure."

Cassidy shined light out and burned some of the grass.

Me: "You do know that my powers are to control and create plants on or not on my body."

I grew the grass back.

Cassidy: "Sorry."

Me: "It's OK. Anyway why are we here?"

Alvin: "Come inside and we'll show you guys."

We walked inside and went into the elevator with them. Alvin pressed 'B3' and the elevator went down. We walked into a room with a lot of materials, tables, and chairs. Cassidy, Simon, Theodore, the chipettes, and I sat at one of the tables. Alvin walked on top of the table.

Alvin: "Here is the run down. We met you Yonatan and Cassidy on our tours. They happen to have super powers. About one month ago Simon, Theodore, the chipettes, and I were hit by a meteor and were given super powers. We have decided to make a super power team called the Avengemunks. We will protect the world. Are you in or out?"

All of us: "In."

Alvin: "Say your superhero names. I'm Chipspark.

Brittany: "Firette."

Simon: "Aluminum Munk. I'm making a suit that will help out."

Jeanette: "Diamonette."

Theodore: "Rubbermunk."

Eleanor: "Chipenergy."

Yonatan: "Plantmunk."

Cassidy: "Lightette."

Alvin: "Cool. We'll recruit more on the way, but this will be our original team."

Everyone: "Right."


	6. Plant and Light

**All reviewers are allowed to suggest OC's and they will be used if I think they are OK. No OC with the same power of an earlier said one. If someone used your character's first name, put the last one, too. Also single-animal powers are OK. You just have to look up the animal on Wikipedia and I'll bet you, you'll find at least five abilities to make out of any animal. Don't forget to describe how s/he looks. I'm planning on drawing them and putting them on the word document.**

**Cassidy's POV**

**5 Months Later…**

I'm really starting to fit in. I know to get up early to make sure I get in the shower before Brittany. Jeanette likes the books I recommend. I'm getting cooking lessons from Eleanor. I know when to leave the room so it doesn't look like I was part of one of Alvin's jokes. Simon likes it when I help him out with my light powers. I know what TV shows Theodore likes to watch. I really like Yonatan. 5 months ago when I burned something on his element without knowing, I was devastated when I found out I burned his element. He's handsome and really sweet. I think he likes me, too. I walked up to him.

Me: "Yonatan, we're friends, right?"

Yonatan: "Of course."

Me: "And friends tell friends everything, right?"

Yonatan: "Yeah."

Me: "Well then, how much do you like me?"

Yonatan: "Excuse me?"

He had a very surprised look on his face. That made me wonder.

Me: "I said, 'how much do you like me?'"

Yonatan: "Uuummm."

Me: "I mean, like, at what level. Friend, Good friend, best friend, or girlfriend?"

Yonatan muttered something under his breath.

Me: "What?"

Yonatan: "I said, 'I like you a lot that I want you to be my girlfriend.'"

I had a surprised look on me. I meant for it to be happy. Yonatan put a depressed face on and looked down.

Yonatan: "I was scared of telling you because I thought you wouldn't feel the sa-"

He was cut off by me. There was no space between our faces. I just shoved my lips into his. We stayed like that for ten minutes.

Yonatan: "That was amazing. So, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Me: "Yes."

We made out again until a buzzer started alarming.

Me: "What's going on?"

Alvin came running in.

Alvin: "Sorry for ruining your moment. I really am."

Yonatan and I blushed.

Alvin: "But we have an emergency."

Yonatan and I rushed to the elevator to the rec room. All of the recruits were getting ready.


	7. Groups and Missions

**Alvin's POV**

The avengemunks got ready. There were twelve of us. We recruited 4 chipmunks during the five months. We recruited Eidan and Ariel(Two siblings), Crystal Jones, and Melody. Eidan was the weaponizermunk. Ariel was laserflyette. Crystal was Aquette. Melody is Soundette. I got into the center.

Me: "Today there will be four teams. There are three chipmunks for each team. Alpha team is me, Brittany, and Melody."

I got down and Brittany and Melody came towards me.

Me: "Beta team is Simon, Jeanette, and Crystal."

Simon and Jeanette were already standing next to each other. Crystal started walking towards them, but accidently bumps into Eidan.

Crystal: "S-Sorry, Eidan."

Eidan: "It's alright."

She was so red in embarrassment. She walked over to Simon and Jeanette.

Me: "Delta team is Eleanor, Theodore, and Ariel."

Ariel walked over to Eleanor and Theodore.

Me: "Gamma team is Yonatan, Cassidy, and Eidan."

Eidan: "Can I switch with Melody?"

Me: "No. Anyway, the first assignment is for alpha. An evil mutant chipmunk is wreaking havoc in Chicago. I'll use my lightning teleportation to get us there."

Eidan: "Please can I go with Alvin?"

He summoned a bunch of weapons. That was his power, to summon weapons.

Me: "No. Beta team, your mission is to stop a monster in Concord, New Hampshire."

Eidan: "Please."

Me: "No! Delta team, your mission is to stop some minor mutant robbers in Las Vegas and find out who they're working for."

Eidan: "Please, come on, dude. I really want to fight that guy."

Me: "No! Gamma team you must defeat a group of super mutants in Tokyo."

Eidan: "Please!"

Me: "Yonatan."

Yonatan: "Right."

He shot a pin at Eidan and snapped his fingers. He went straight to sleep.

Yonatan: "That should keep him asleep long enough for us to at least make it to the Pacific Ocean."

Me: "Right. Thanks, Yonatan. You did us a big favor. Also, I'm assigning you to make sure he goes asleep when he does this again. Keep doing it and you'll get a promotion."

Yonatan: "Cool."

Me: "Everyone out."

Yonatan flew with his leaf wings with Eidan sleeping in his hand while Cassidy flew in light mode. Simon's jet propulsion shot him up while Jeanette went into her diamond form and shot energy out of her feet while carrying Crystal. Eleanor lifted Theodore up with energy while Ariel spread her butterfly wings and flew. Alvin went outside with Brittany and Melody and used his lightning powers to shock them to their target.


	8. Alpha

**Alvin's POV**

We were shot by lightning into Chicago.

Me: "Let's find a hotel so we can at least be comfortable while we wait here looking for him. It seems that he's left for now, but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

They both nodded. We walked into town. We kept our suits on so no one would recognize us. We walked into a hotel called 'Supernova.' Weird name, right. We walked up to the clerk.

Me: "We need three one person rooms."

Clerk: "Sure. We'll charge you afterwards."

He gave us our room keys and we walked to our rooms. After we got in we watched TV separately. Then I heard a knock on my door.

Me: "Coming."

I opened the door and Brittany was standing right in front of me.

Brittany: "Hey, Alvin."

Me: "Hi, Brittany."

I stood in front of my girlfriend.

Brittany: "Alvin, ever since we received our super powers we haven't had any quality time together."

Me: "You know? You're right."

Brittany: "So I've decided in order for us to spend more time together, we have to do it."

Me: "Do what?"

She put her hand to the bottom of her shirt and I knew what she was talking about.

**A few hours later…**

Brittany and I were panting on my bed.

Me: "That was great Brittany. We've got to do that more often."

Brittany: "How about when I'm in heat?"

Me: "Deal."

We kept talking until we went to sleep together. When I woke up Brittany was still asleep. I got out of bed and went into a shower. I took a shower got out and put my clothes on. Brittany woke up just then.

Brittany: "Oh, right. Hey, Alvin I'm really looking forward to when I'm in heat."

Me: "So am I."

Then we heard a loud explosion.

Me: "Go wake up Melody and tell her to suit up."

Brittany: "Right."

She left and in two minutes they both came back in. I shocked my suit onto me and we shot outside. We went to the center of Chicago and we saw the bad guy. He used psychic powers. He kept shooting cars around.

Villain: "All will beware the power of Psymunk."

Me: "Why are you doing this, Psymunk?"

Psymunk: "Because if I don't he'll kill me."

Me: "Who? Who'll kill you?"

Psymunk: "Enough! I'll kill you all!"

Psymunk shot a car at me, but Brittany burned it with fire. I shot lightning at him and Melody shot sonic waves to back it up. It blew him away, but he caught himself.

Me: "Soundette shoot the most damaging sound that you have at him. Firette shoot fire while she does this."

They did this and I also added a giant lightning shot. He flew back and landed on a car. We walked up to him.

Me: "Now, who was going to kill you if you didn't do it?"

He looked toward a figure.

Psymunk: "Him."

We looked at the figure and I recognized him.

Me: "You?"

He then teleported all of us away.

**Remember, you can add in OC's that I'll use later. Don't forget the description of their power, what they look like, their name, and anything else you feel is necessary.**


	9. Beta

**Everyone can submit an OC that I will most likely use later. Check Chapter 6 for instructions for your OC.**

**Simon's POV**

We landed on the ceiling of a hotel called 'Supernova.'

Me: "Let's get some rooms, so we can wait for the monster to come back."

Jeanette: "Right."

Crystal: "Right."

We walked into the hotel with our suits on. We walked up to the clerk.

Me: "We would like three one-person rooms."

Clerk: "Of course. We will charge you when you decide to check out."

Me: "Great."

We received our room keys and walked up to our rooms. We sat in our own rooms watching TV, but all of a sudden there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Jeanette was standing in front of me.

Jeanette: "Hey, Simon."

Me: "Hi, Jeanette."

Jeanette: "Simon, I think since we started this whole thing, we haven't had any time to ourselves."

Me: "You're right."

Jeanette: "So, you want to do a project."

She walked into the room and turned back into chipmunk mode.

Jeanette: "Chemistry. I thought you would be interested."

Me: "What kind of chemistry?"

Jeanette: "This kind."

She pulled me into a kiss and we took it to the bed. We kept making out until we fell asleep. We woke up at eleven o'clock A.M. Then, when we woke up, a giant monster was attacking the city. It had a turtle shell, a horse face, a bull body, tiger legs, and a frog's tongue.

Me: "Jeanette, get Crystal and suit up."

Jeanette: "Right."

Jeanette went and I got into my suit. Jeanette and Crystal came in in their suits.

We shot out of the building and went after the monster. Crystal shot water at the monster while I shot repulsar blasts and Jeanette kept hitting him with her diamond fists. The monster wiped us all away. We got up and I looked at both of them.

Me: "Crystal, slip him with water while Jeanette and I knock him over with my repulsar blasts and Jeanette's hard punches."

They both did what I told them to do and I did hit him with my repulsar blasts. The monster was knocked down. Then all of a sudden an evil laugh came in. I looked at him and I recognized him.

Me: "You?"

He then teleported us with a big evil laugh.


	10. Delta

**Submit an OC. 95% of the time I will use them. Look in Chapter 6 for instructions. Give them to me before 6/11/2012 6:00 PM Eastern Standard Time.**

**Theodore's POV**

We landed on a hill. I looked towards Eleanor and Ariel.

Me: "Let's get a hotel to wait for the next robbery."

Both of them: "Right."

We went to a hotel called 'Supernova.' I walked up to the clerk.

Me: "We would like to have three one-person rooms."

Clerk: "No problem. We'll charge you afterwards."

Me: "Great. Come on, guys."

We grabbed our room keys and went to our rooms. We watched TV in our separate rooms until I heard a knock on the door. I went to open the door and their stood my girlfriend, Eleanor.

Me: "Hey, Eleanor."

Eleanor: "Hey, Theodore. I was thinking that we don't get enough time together, seeing how this super hero thing started."

Me: "Hmm. I guess you're right."

Eleanor: "So, I was thinking we could feed each other food to spend tie with each other."

Me: "Sure."

I wiggled my tail like a dog and walked over to the phone. I dialed the room service phone number.

Me: "Hello, I would like ten of every desert that could fit into a chipmunk's hand."

Room Service Guy: "Sure, they'll be there in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Then, a knock came on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it.

Hotel Delivery Guy: "Here are your deserts. We'll charge you when you check out."

I took the cart the deserts were on.

Me: "Thank you."

I closed the door. I pulled the cart towards the bed. We lied down on our stomachs onto the bed and each of us looked into each other's eyes while feeding each other food. Eventually we ran out of food and fell asleep in each other's arms. When I woke up, I got up and pushed the cart away. Then Eleanor woke up and looked up at me.

Eleanor: "Theodore, I had a lot of fun last night."

Me: "Yeah, me too."

We went into our separate rooms and watched television. Then suddenly a bell rang. I got into my super suit. The girls came in, already in their suits.

Me: "Let's go."

They nodded and we shot out. We went to the bank and saw the robbers. There were five fire-users, five water-users, and five wind-users. The fire ones tried shooting fire at Eleanor, but she blocked it with an energy shield. Wind ones tried to blow Ariel away with wind, but she flapped her wings hard enough to fight back. The water ones tried shooting water at me, but I hit it away with my rubber arms. The fire ones shot harder fire at Eleanor and she was blasted with fire. The wind ones were able to blow Ariel away. The water ones combined their blasts and washed me away. I got closer to the girls.

Me: "Eleanor, hold them down with energy. Ariel, grab my hand and pin me around so I can hit them all down."

We did the plan and soon they were all knocked down. Ariel put me down and I walked up to them.

Me: "Who's the leader?"

One of the water-users raised their hand. I walked up to him.

Me: "Why do you rob this city?"

The Leader: "Because he told us to."

He pointed at someone and I recognized him instantly.

Me: "You?"

He then teleported us away.


	11. Gamma

**Yonatan's POV**

We were flying over the pacific when Eidan woke up.

Eidan: "Who What? Where? Why? How?"

He looked around.

Eidan "Where am I?"

Cassidy looked at him in her light form.

Cassidy: "Yonatan knocked you out when you were asking to go with Alvin. Now we're flying over the Atlantic with our powers. Yonatan's carrying you."

Eidan looked up and saw me grabbing him.

Eidan: "Can you let go? I know how to fly on my own."

Me: "OK."

I let go and he started dragging back.

Eidan: "Aaaahhhh."

Me: "3…2…1…"

Eidan got back up to us with metal wings on his back.

Eidan: "Missed me?"

Me: "Not in the least, but you are my key to a promotion."

We flew to Tokyo. We landed on the top of a hotel called 'Hotel Anime.' I turned to both of them.

Me: "Why don't we get some rooms?"

They both nodded and we went in. I walked up to the clerk.

Me: "私たちは 3 、 1 人部屋のようになる。" (We would like three one person rooms.)

Clerk: "何も問題はありません。 私たちは、あなたのお支払い方法のためにその後頼み病気。" (No problem. We'll ask for your payment afterwards.)

We took our room keys and went up to our floor.

Cassidy: "I didn't know you could speak Japanese."

Me: "Well, I only just learned it because when we got down there, I used my power to absorb some Japanese knowledge from a person's brain by having a small vine wirelessly submit knowledge into my brain."

Eidan: "Useful."

Me: "Yeah, but I only took their language knowledge. Their personal lives, I completely left out. I already took out the vine."

Cassidy: "OK."

Cassidy and I kissed and we all went into our rooms. Each of us watched anime on TV until a bell started ringing. All of us suited up and went to the problem. There were three super mutants: a teleporter, a darkness user, and a super strong man. I went up to the teleporter. Cassidy went up against the darkness user. Eidan went up against the super strong man. They were easy work. I seeded the teleporter and paralyzed him. Cassidy blinded the darkness user before he could do anything. Eidan created a laser and blasted the super strong man. They all went next to each other.

Me: "Who are you working for?"

Teleporter: "We'll never tell you."

The teleporter teleported all of them away. I took out my communicator.

Me: "Dave, we apprehended the mutants, but they got away. How are the others?"

Dave: "I don't know. I haven't heard from them. They might be in trouble. Come back to base and we'll see what to do."

We went back to the hotel and paid for our rooms. We gathered our stuff and went back to base. I wondered to myself,_ What's going on?_


	12. New Recruits

**Yonatan's POV**

I can't believe it. The chipmunks, chipettes, Crystal, Melody, and Ariel were captured.

**Flashback…**

*We got back to base. We went to 'B3' and went to the control room. Dave was standing by the computer.

Me: "Dave, any info?"

Dave: "No. I don't know where they are."

All of a sudden, a message came up on the computer screen.

Come to this location if you want to save your friends. You will pay. 19 Monocle Lair Lane.

-C

We looked at the message and looked at Dave.

Me: "Dave, find out where that is. We'll handle things when we get there."

Dave: "No. If they captured the others, they must have some good amount of force. You'll need back up. Luckily, I was able to dig in on some info and found some new recruits. I'll invite them over."

Me: "OK, Dave. If you know what you're doing, we'll let you do it."*

**End of Flashback…**

A knock came on the door. I went and opened it. Two chipmunks were standing on the other side of the door.

Me: "You must be Michael and Ariana."

Michael nodded.

Ariana: "Yeah."

They walked in and looked around.

Ariana: "Not a very good secret base, now is it."

Me: "Really?"

I pressed on the down button on the elevator. It came up and we went in. I pressed 'B3' and it went down. We went into the room and went passed all of the bunks and got to the control room.

Michael: "Pwned."

We walked up to Dave.

Dave: "Aaahhh. You must be Michael and Ariana."

They both nodded.

Dave: "Look, we're waiting for one more person."

Then, on cue, the doorbell rang. I went up and opened the door. A chipmunk stood in front of me.

Me: "Are you James?"

James: "Yeah, so are we going or not?"

Me: "Tough guy, eh?"

James: "I was a champion underground fighter before Dave called. So are we going or not?"

I nodded at him and brought him to the control room.

Dave walked into the middle of the room.

Dave: "Look here's how it is. Alvin, the chipmunks, chipettes, and friends of theirs have been captured. I need you six to help rescue them. All of you have special abilities and powers. You guys will join the Avengemunks and help fight evil with the rest. Yonatan, you are Plantmunk. You are able to manipulate and turn body parts into plants. Cassidy, you can manipulate and turn into light. You are Lightette. Michael, you decided you want your name to be Hawkmunk. You can run much faster any other person I've seen and you're a great archer."

Michael nodded and showed a smile.

Dave: "Ariana, you decided that your name is Vixen. You are a martial arts expert, you can use any weapon in the world as if you trained with them for years, and you can perform telekinesis and are a telepath. Not to mention you can turn invisible with other things."

Ariana: "Yeah."

Dave: "James, what do you want your name to be?"

James: "My name will be Lead Ball. Also, I expect that none of you idiots to get in my way."

I was really angered.

Me: "You didn't just say that?"

James: "Yes, I did."

Me: "OK. You need to learn respect. I challenge you to a fight in the training room."

James: "Alright, but when I win, I'm the leader."

Me: "Fine, but if I win, you'll need to respect the other teammates and if I catch one insult in that tone again, you'll be hearing from me again."

James: "Fine."

Cassidy: "Yonatan, don't do this."

Me: "I have to, Cassidy. This guy doesn't respect the team, so I need to beat it into him."

Cassidy: "Alright."

Michael: "I actually want to see how this plays out. It will help us see each other's tactics and moves and play it to our advantage."

Ariana: "Yeah, I agree with him."

Eidan: "I actually want to see how good James is."

Cassidy: "I'm not sure about this, but if Yonatan thinks it's necessary, I won't argue."

James and I looked at each other with angry looks.


	13. Plant vs Lead The temporary leader

**Yonatan's POV**

We went into the training room. Cassidy kissed me on the lips. We separated.

Cassidy: "Good luck."

Me: "Thanks."

Everyone except James and I left to the monitoring room.

Me: "Ready?"

James: "Just waiting for you."

Me: "Oh yeah?"

James: "Yeah."

Me: "Then, let's go."

He turned his fists into hard lead and came running after me. I dodged him and jumped five feet away. He then turned his entire body into lead and turned into a ball. I tried shooting him with pins, but his body was too hard. He rolled at me and ran me over, but I was able to pat on him. When I got up, he went to run me over again. I turned two of my fingers into carrot sticks. I rubbed them together and made a fire. He rolled at me, but I was able to hit him with fire. I dodged his hit and he went back to his chipmunk form, but still had his body into lead. I released water from the plant vacuoles of my body and it went onto the sticks. The fire was put out and I changed my fingers back to fingers

James: "Ready to give up?"

Me: "No, in fact I'll bet you 20 dollars that I will have beaten you before the next time we touch each other on any part of our body."

James: "How can you have beaten someone without touching them?"

Me: "You'll see."

James: "Hmph. Yeah, right. You do know that this fire will make me faster and stronger."

Me: "Well come on, then. Or are you trying to bore me to death?"

He got angered. He turned into his lead mode and turned into a lead ball.

James: "Rrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh."

He went into ball form and charged at me with what I would presume is his fastest speed. He will be defeated in 3…2…1… Then an explosion happened. James blew up and flew away. He changed into his chipmunk form. I shot him with my pin and snapped my fingers. He fell asleep and Dave came in.

Dave: "Yonatan wins."

We brought James into the monitoring room. Cassidy came up to me and kissed me. She pulled away.

Cassidy: "How in the world did you do that, Yonatan?"

I smiled.

Me: "I'll explain everything when James wakes up in 3…2…1…"

Then Jake woke up, startled. He looked around.

James: "What happened?"

Me: "Easy. Remember when I patted on you when you were in ball form?"

James: "Yeah."

Me: "Well when I did that I put some gun powder, which I made with my plant powers, onto your back with an invisible flammable sap, which I call inflasap. Then, when I touched you with fire, I counted on the fire to spread to the inflasap and gun powder that by the time should have spread through your body. I knew it was going to explode, which is why I made that extra bet. By the way, you owe me 20 dollars."

James: "Fine, you win. I won't make that kind of insult again. Though, I would like to say something."

Me: "And that would be?"

I wrapped my arm around Cassidy's waist.

James: "I would like to vote Yonatan to be temporary leader. Who else agrees?"

Everyone except me raised their hand.

Me: "Okay, I accept. At least, until we rescue the others."

Dave: "OK, Yonatan will be the temporary leader. Anyway, we have the location of the others. We have a new jet that I call the _Chipjet_. It's the size for chipmunks to drive and it's still five times faster than any human sized jet."

Me: "OK, everyone suit up."

Everybody except Eidan, Cassidy, and I were already in their suits.

Me: "Uuuhhh, OK. Eidan speed to your room and suit up. Cassidy."

Cassidy made a bright light and then it dulled down. Her suit was now on. A giant Venus flytrap grew up and swallowed me. My suit grew onto me and then I hopped out when the flytrap went into the ground. Eidan got back in his suit.

Me: "OK, now don't judge me when I say this. AVENGEMUNKS ASSEMBLE."

We went into the jet and flew off.


	14. The Villain not

**Alvin's POV**

We landed in a metal room with Simon's group and Theodore's group. Three of the guy who teleported us was there. They fused and the real culprit was seen.

Me: "Why are you doing this?"

Him: "Because you ruined my life."

Me: "How was it ruined? I thought you said we made it better?"

Him: "It was for a while, but then it did the opposite of skyrocket."

Me: "I'm sorry, but how could I have known that it would fail?"

Him: "It's too late for that. Now rot in my prison."

He lifted his arms up and teleported all of us into a different room. There was nothing there except a hard floor, a hard ceiling, and four hard walls. We all tried using our powers, but nothing worked. I looked at the others.

Me: "I can't believe he's doing this."

Simon: "I know. I mean you'd think after all we went through to help him."

Theodore: "I agree with the both of you."

Brittany: "Alvin?"

Me: "Yeah."

Brittany: "What are you guys talking about?"

Jeanette: "Yeah, I'm wondering that, too."

Eleanor: "Me three."

Melody: "Me four."

Crystal: "Me five."

Ariel: "Me six."

I thought about it and decided to tell them.

**One incredibly long flashback that I'm deciding to show you after I introduce the bad guy later ****(Hahahahaha…. I bet you actually thought I would reveal the villain in a back story. I'm not an idiot. That would completely ruin the story by completely spoiling the villain. It's one of the only things that actually have people coming back to this story. And seriously, review more. I dare say, you should review about this.)**

Brittany: "Oh, so that's how you know him."

Me: "Yeah."

Jeanette: "But why is he evil now?"

Simon: "We don't know."

Theodore: "Our best guess is that things didn't stay so good."

Me: "Anyway, we need to find a way out of here."

Simon: "There is none, Alvin. We're just going to have to rely on Yonatan, Cassidy, and Eidan."

Me: "Right, rely on the chipmunks who are the least experienced Seniors, and the least experienced rookie."

Brittany: "Simon's right. We're going to have to trust them."

Me: "Alright."


	15. Supernova

**Yonatan's POV**

We arrived in the city of the villain's base. We found a hotel called 'Supernova.' We got a couple of rooms and met up in mine. There was a big round table. I stood on top of it. Everyone sat around it and started listening.

Me: "OK. We're in the right town. We will infiltrate the enemies base tomorrow morning."

James: "I don't want to sound arrogant and rebellious, but why not now?"

Me: "I sent a fruit-fly to scout ahead. I'm getting information from him when he gets back, we'll have all the info we need to rescue the others. There is one thing I want to ask the new guys. That is, what will you do after this is over?"

Ariana: "I'm staying with you guys. You guys are the only ones who can accept me for me."

Michael: "Same, here."

James: "I'm staying. There's so much that I can learn here. I can learn how to work in a team, how to strategize my attacks, etcetera."

I smiled.

Me: "You guys do have a lot to learn, but I doubt it will take too long to do it."

Everyone smiled.

Me: "Okay, everyone we'll meet here in the morning. Remember what I've said."

Everyone left to go to their room. Cassidy stayed behind.

Cassidy: "You are ready for this, right?"

Me: "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

We started kissing and jumped onto the bed. We kept kissing until we fell asleep.

**Later at 12:00 AM**

There was a sound other than me and Cassidy. I automatically woke up and there were people in our room. I used pins to knock them out and looked at Cassidy. She looked unharmed. I encased her in a leaf the size of her body. I used it to examine her body. She didn't have anything on or in her. The leaf disappeared and I woke her up.

Cassidy: "Huh, what?"

Me: "Cassidy, my suspicions were right."

Cassidy: "Really, aw man. I was hoping we could have a peaceful night in a hotel."

Me: "Me, too. Come on, let's get the others. I'll get the guys and you'll get Ariana."

Cassidy: "Okay."

She got up and we split up. I went towards James's room. I opened the door and he was putting one foot on top of a guy in a ski mask.

James: "That's what you get for trying to attack me."

He looked up and saw me.

James: "Oh, hi, Yonatan. This guy tried to sneak up on and attack me. I guess you were right."

I smiled and then remembered.

Me: "Let's see if Hawkmunk needs help."

He nodded. We went to Michael's room and opened the door. When we looked, there were a few guys in ski masks and an arrow with an opening in it.

Me: "Apparently, he took care of it with a sleeping gas arrow."

James: "You want to bet that he went to Vixen's. I'd like to get my twenty dollars back."

I chuckled and shook my head. We left Michael's room. We went into Ariana's room. When we got there Ariana and Michael were making out and Cassidy was just smiling and shaking her head slowly. I chuckled and they looked towards me. Ariana and Michael quickly split up and looked at me with Cassidy.

Ariana: "We-"

Me: "You don't have to explain. Anyway, it looks like I was right."

Eidan came rushing in.

Eidan: "Guys, you wouldn't believe it. A bunch of guys snuck into my room. I stunned them with a gun I summoned. After that I ran over here to help and youalreadytookcareofthem."

I nodded.

Me: "Anyway, it looks like I was right.

**One hour before they got to the hotel…**

_Inside the Chipjet…_

_I was flying in the pilot's chair when I had an idea. I looked towards the others after putting it on auto-pilot._

_Me: "Hey, guys?"_

_They all looked towards me._

_Me: "We're going to stay in a hotel called 'Supernova,' right?"_

_They nodded._

_Me: "Isn't that the name of the hotel that the others were staying at before they were kidnapped?"_

_They thought about and started nodding._

_Cassidy: "Yeah, I think you're right."_

_Michael: "Aha."_

_James: "Yeah, you're."_

_Ariana: "Oh, yeah."_

_Eidan: "I guess you're right."_

_Me: "Well, what if the hotel is in league with the villain?"_

_Cassidy: "I guess it is possible."_

_Me: "We should keep our eyes open."_

_They all nodded._

**End of Flashback…**

Eidan: "Yeah, it looks like it."

Me: "Let's go to the Chipjet. My fruit fly will come back by the time we wake up in there."

They all nodded and we left the hotel. We already paid so we didn't need to do it again. We walked to the chipjet and fell asleep until morning.

**Sorry I didn't do this in two days. I was busy.**


	16. Entrance and Psychic Battles

**Yonatan's POV**

We were standing outside of the building that the villain said was where he was keeping the rest of the Avengemunks.

Me: "So, we all know the plan?"

They all nodded. We charged in and the group of mutants who attacked Tokyo earlier came to stop us.

**Flashback…**

Me: "Okay, I have the info. First, there is the group that attacked Cassidy, Eidan, and me in Tokyo. They're easy. I was thinking two avengemunks per mutant. Cassidy and I against the teleporter. Michael and Ariana, you two against the darkness user. Eidan and James, you two are against the super strong one."

**End of Flashback…**

We all paired up against them. Cassidy shot a light beam at him with a seed in it that I gave her. It hit and the seed stuck to him. I sunk the seeds roots into his skin again and he fell unconscious. Michael shot arrows at the darkness user, but he grabbed the arrows with his darkness powers. Luckily, Ariana used her psychic powers to push them onto him and they exploded. James turned into a lead ball and Eidan made a catapult. They shot James from the catapult and hit the super strong chipmunk to knock him out. We ran to the next hallway when the psychic that Alvin and his group fought. I looked toward Ariana.

Me: "You're up, Vixen."

**Flashback…**

Me: "Look, there's going to be a psychic right after the group that attacked Tokyo. I'm hoping Ariana/Vixen can take him. Are you up to it?"

I looked at her.

Ariana: "Of course. It'll be a psychic/telekinetic showdown."

**End of Flashback…**

**Ariana's POV**

I stepped up.

Me: "Yo, psychic!"

He looked towards me.

Me: "I have the same powers you do. Let's see who's better."

Psymunk: "Yes, let us see, shall we?"

The others ran past me, but before they all went, Michael stopped to give me a kiss on the cheek.

Michael: "Good luck. I know you can win this."

Me: "Thanks, and good luck with your part."

I kissed him on the lips and then parted from him.

Me: "Go."

He nodded and he ran with super speed to catch up with the others.

Me: "You're not such a bad guy after all. You at least have the decency to let chipmunks show affection to another before attacking them and not using it to your advantage."

Psymunk: "I honestly don't want to do this. But, he'll kill me if I don't."

Me: "Who'll kill you?"

Psymunk: "I wish I could tell you, but we must fight."

We both activated our psychic battle arena. I created two small wakizashis that I carried backhand style. **(Look them up if you don't know what they are. A wakizashi.)** And he summoned a broadsword. I jumped at him and slashed at him with the two wakizashis. He blocked it with his broadsword. He tried to slice me, but I dodged it just in time. I went for his lower stomach with one of my weapons, which he blocked, but I used the other to slash at his upper stomach. He yelped in pain and went on one knee.

Me: "It's over."

Psymunk: "You're right. I am defeated. Kill me."

Me: "I'm not going to kill you."

Psymunk: "What?"

Me: "I checked the damage report when you were attacking Chicago. There were no injuries or casualties. Also, you've admitted to doing this for someone. It isn't the attackers fault if he's being forced to do it against his will. You can come and stay with us and the rest of the Avengemunks. We're always recruiting."

Psymunk: "So, after all I did to you guys, you'll give me a second chance?"

Me: "Yep."

I reached my arm out to him.

Me: "So, are you coming?"

Psymunk: "Yes, I will come with you. I wish to fight for good, not evil. My name is William, by the way."

Me: "Okay, William let's go."

William: "Yes, let's go. We need to catch up to your friends. They're waliking right into a trap."

**Sudden suspense…**

**Anyway, sorry, I've just been oh so busy lately. School is still on for me until this Thursday. Also, all the readers, I want you to read the summary. I would most appreciate it if you did.**

**See you next chapter.**


	17. Archer vs Mutants Lead vs Monster

**Michael's POV**

I didn't like the fact that I left Ariana behind. I feel like a terrible boyfriend right now, but we had a job to do. We ran into the next room. A bunch of chipmunks, fifteen to be exact, came against us.

Yonatan: "You know what to do."

He looked towards me.

**Flashback…**

Yonatan was looking at me next.

Yonatan: "Next there'll be fifteen mutant chipmunks that all have one of three powers. I was thinking since Michael can take five regular people out at once without getting hit, he should take these guys."

I nodded.

**End of Flashback…**

The others left.

Yonatan: "Good luck."

Man I wish Ariana was here. This would be a great situation for rescue the damsel in distress. Wait a minute. What was I thinking? By now she would have them all hanging by their feet. Literally. I took my bow out and put five arrows on it. I shot them at a bunch of guys. They pushed them away with water. Then, I knew what to do. I took five different arrows. I shot them at the chipmunks. They tried to shoot it away with water, but the water dried up at the very touch and didn't slow them down. The arrows I shot at the chipmunks were 'Dry out arrows' that I created to suck moisture. They got to the chipmunks and it dried them out. They dropped to the floor and started breathing heavily. Then, I shot five arrows at five chipmunks. They burned them with fire attacks. I knew what to do. I took five new arrows and shot them at them. Then, I quickly took out an arrow from my quiver. I pointed it towards the fire chipmunks. When they shot fire at the arrows, I shot water at the fire. The water sped up the arrows with the push and put the fire out the minute they touched. The arrows reached the "Firemunks,"-I can call them that, it's not like they'll know-and went through their arms. They doubled back in pain. I then looked toward the other five. I shot arrows at them. They lifted their arms and pushed them away with wind. I ran behind them with my super speed. Before they noticed I was behind them; I shot them with my regular arrows and they hit their legs. I then heard two people running from the other side of the room. From the direction, Ariana stayed behind them. I looked back, set an arrow in my bow, and pulled the string. I waited until they came through the hallway. I saw Ariana and, THE GUY SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT. She ran to me.

Ariana: "Michael."

I got in front of Ariana and pointed my bow toward the psychic chipmunk.

Me: "Get back, Ariana. The bad guy is right behind you."

I pulled the string back, but Ariana held my hand in place.

Ariana: "Don't. I was able to convince him to come to our side."

Me: "Are you serious?"

Ariana: "Yes. His name is William."

William: "I have no intention, but to help you."

Michael: "Fine. Let' go."

I didn't trust him.

Ariana: "We better, because the others are walking into a trap."

I widened my eyes. We started running towards the next area.

Me: "Fill me in."

**James's POV**

We were running towards the next hallway. When we arrived to the next room, there was a giant monster. **(See description in 'Beta')** Yonatan nodded at me and left to the next room.

**Flashback…**

Yonatan: "Next, is James."

He pointed and looked at me.

Yonatan: "I'm counting on you to take care of a giant monster about fifty times your size."

I was surprised he was putting me in that position.

Me: "Why?"

Yonatan: "You're the only one with enough raw strength to take him out fast enough. Plus, you can easily out speed him."

I nodded. He was right.

**End of Flashback…**

I was standing in front of the monster. I turned myself into lead and then rolled into my ball form. I have to win this. I have Amber to go back to. **(Read "****LEAD BALL ORIGINS****"** **by Jet12385)** I rolled up his leg and tried to break his kneecap, but he bended his leg and pushed me off. I went out of my ball form and thought for a bit. Then I thought of a new plan. I rolled up his leg and tried to break his kneecap. He pushed me off again, but this time I pushed myself into the wall from the air, turned back to my regular form, and stuck lead claws out of my fingers to keep me on the wall. Then he grabbed me with his tongue and swung me around in circles, then let me go. Little did he know, that was what I was hoping he'd do. When he let go I rolled myself into ball form and started rolling in circles on the wall. I shot spikes out of my skin to keep me on the wall, but that wasn't their only use. When I knew I had enough speed, I quickly shot out a small bar of lead to bounce me toward the monster. I retracted the bar of lead and hit the monster with the spikes. I bounced off the monster, and then bounced off the wall to hit and bounce off the monster again. Soon, the monster was out cold, I turned to my normal form, and I landed on my feet onto the floor. Yonatan taught me a lot in the last couple days. Soon, Ariana, Michael, and THE PSYMUNK entered? I quickly turned to my lead form. Then, Michael and Ariana held out their hand in a stopping manner.

Michael: "Stop."

Ariana: "He's not going to hurt us."

I turned back to normal form.

Me: "What?"

Ariana: "William here has decided to help us."

Me: "How do you know he's not lying?"

Ariana: "He told us that Yonatan, Cassidy, and Eidan are falling into a trap."

I sighed and looked down. Then, I looked up at them.

Me: "Fill me in on the way."

We started running towards where the others were.

**I admit, more time than anyone thought it would take for me to right this part. I've just been busy with my friends. I mean, summer vacation starts tomorrow. We should be celebrating. Ah, but any way. Great chapter, you have to admit. It's my longest one. Still I wish people would answer my offer. I would like to thank Jet12385 for James/Lead Ball and Amber who I'll be using in the future. I would like to thank RatedNextGeneration for Michael/Hawkmunk, Ariana/Vixen, and an Avengemunk that I'll use in the sequel. No giveaways that aren't somewhat obvious. I would like to thank Kuro Rakka Shimo for Melody/Soundette. I would like to thank cutiepiex2 for Crystal/Aquette. Thanks to all of these people. Do what the summary says and you'll see your name here.**


	18. The Villain, Finally

**Yonatan's POV**

Eidan, Cassidy, and I were running towards the next room. When we arrived there, we saw two chipmunks sitting in chairs watching a screen with ALVIN, THE CHIPMUNKS, THE CHIPETTES, AND THE GIRLS WHO WENT WITH THEM.

Chipmunk on the right: "Man, I wonder what it's like being in there with the chipmunks, the chipettes, and the other girls."

He pointed to the room in front of them. I started walking up to them silently while I gave the "stay here" signal to Eidan and Cassidy.

Chipmunk on the left: "I don't know, but I'm sure it isn't fun."

I walked up to right behind them and placed my hands on a single shoulder of each.

Me: "I'm sure it isn't, but do you want to know what's less fun? This."

They looked back at me, but before they could move, I inserted seeds into their nerves for a few seconds through my hands and took them out afterwards.

Me: "Come on, guys. They're unconscious, not dead."

They ran over to me. I pressed the red button on the keyboard under the screens. The door near us opened. We looked inside and the chipmunks, chipettes, and other girls were sleeping.

Me: "Eidan, would you do the honor of waking our friends up?"

Eidan: "Don't mind if I do."

He created a machine gun in his hand and started firing at the ceiling. The chipmunks, the chipettes, and the girls stood up in startling speed.

All of them: "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

They looked at me.

Alvin: "Dude, even I'm not that cruel."

Me: "I let Eidan do it, don't blame me. And is this the thanks I get for recuing your butts?"

Simon: "Forget Alvin. Come on, let's get out of here."

We all started running towards the entrance and the rooms that the new recruits were in.

Simon: "Hold on."

Everyone except Simon stopped running. Simon looked back at us and stopped running. Simon started walking towards.

Simon: "Why'd you guys stop?"

Theodore: "You said 'Hold on,' so we stopped."

Simon: "No, I meant, 'I have a question?'"

Me: "Oh, OK. Come on, let's keep going everyone."

We started running again.

Me: "You were going to ask me something?"

Simon: "Yeah. How did you find us? And how did you get through all of the forces in this building without getting scratched?"

Me: "The answer to your first question is 'your captor sent us the address for some reason' and the answer to your second question is 'we found new recruits to help us out. Speaking of which."

I pointed to in front of us. Michael, Ariana, James, and the guy who Ariana was supposed to beat showed up in front of us?

Me: "What's he doing here?"

I pointed to Psymunk.

Ariana: "William, here, has decided to help us. He even told us that you were heading into a trap. It seems you overcame it though seeing as how you rescued the team."

She pointed at the avengemunks behind me. I was very confused."

Me: "What trap? All we wound up seeing were a couple of guards and they were pretty easy to defeat."

Ariana looked confused. So did Michael and James.

Ariana: "But, William told us that you were heading into a trap."

I looked at William and he started laughing evilly. He is voice became a bit more hoarse.

William: "Ahahahahahaha. You were all so gullible, I can't believe it. You all believed me."

Then a huge pain came to my head. I kneeled in pain. I looked around at my teammates, and it looked like they were in the same pain as I was. The pain came from my head. I started to kneel my head from the pain…

**Ariana's POV**

I can't believe it. I trusted him. I trusted William. I thought he would be our friend. But I was wrong. Now he's causing pain to me and my friends. Literally. I got so angry. Angry at myself, at William, and at this stupid pain in my head. I was so angry, I could feel fire burning in my eyes. Hold on. I do feel fire burning in my eyes. Then, I noticed I was in no pain anymore. No pain from the psychic attack, no pain from the fire in my eyes, no pain at all. I stood up and looked at William. He looked at me and was shocked in fear.

William: "How are you able to do this? Nobody has been able to get up from that attack so quickly. Not even the master."

Me: "Well apparently, my psychic powers are stronger than yours."

Then my eyes flared with fire and I summoned a psychic phoenix ten times my size and made him attack William. The phoenix hit and he fell onto the floor. He was unconscious. The pain lifted off my friends and they stared in amazement at me, except Michael. He put a proud smile on his face and I smiled back. Then all of a sudden I felt faint…

**Yonatan's POV**

Ariana collapsed onto the floor. We ran to her. Michael held her in his arms.

Michael: "What happened?"

I went up to him, took Ariana's hand, and checked her pulse.

Me: "She'll be fine. She just overexerted herself. She just used too much power at once. Take her back to the ship, Michael. Then come back. The ship will put her in the infirmary."

Michael: "Right."

He used his super speed to run to the ship and back. When he got back a voice came out of nowhere.

Voice: "Mwahahahahaha. You think you can stop me. You think you can prevent me from getting my revenge. Well, you're gravely mistaken."

A chipmunk came out of nowhere. The chipmunks started wide-eyed at him.

The Chipmunks: "Charlone."


	19. Charlone Background

**I'm sure you guys have been waiting for this for like forever. I've seen the reviews. This is the story of how the Chipmunks met Charlone. Don't worry. Everything will be explained in this chapter. Now here it is…**

**Alvin's POV**

Simon, Theodore, and I were watching TV. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" was on. Dave came into the room.

Dave: "Hey, guys."

We looked towards Dave.

Us: "Hi, Dave."

Dave: "Okay, guys. Here's the plan."

We looked at Dave.

"We have a photo shoot at 7:00 PM. We have a sound track to hand in tomorrow, so we're going to work on that after the photo shoot. Then, when we're done, I thought we might try a new song I've been working on."

Us: "Okay."

Dave: "Okay. Well, I'm ordering pizza. What do you two want for toppings?"

He pointed to Simon and me.

Dave: "I already know what Theodore wants: Every topping except rodent meat."

Me: "I'll have pepperoni and extra cheese."

Simon: "I'll have mushrooms only, as a topping."

Dave: "Okay."

Dave ordered a pizza and it came after a while. We kept watching "Harry Potter" while eating our pizza. After a few hours Dave was finished making dinner.

Dave: "Dinner!"

We ran to our seats as Dave passed out dinner. We were having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

Dave: "It's beef, don't worry."

Theodore: "Okay."

Theodore gulped it all down. We were used to it, though. We ate the rest of our dinner. When we were done, we looked up to the clock. It said 6:30 PM. Dave looked at us.

Dave: "We better start going."

We went to the photo shoot and sound track place. We finished all of our songs. We were on the way home.

Dave: "Okay guys when we get home, we'll try out our new song."

When we arrived home we went into the song room. Dave went to the piano. He started playing.

Dave: "Ready, Theodore?"

Theodore: "Ready."

Dave: "Ready, Simon?"

Simon: "Ready and waiting."

Dave: "Ready, Alvin?"

Dave didn't hear anything. I was too busy running on the film wheel.

Dave: "Alvin?"

I switched to using the towel hanger as a hula-hoop.

Dave: "AAAAALLLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNNN."

I went up to my brothers.

Me: "Okay."

Dave played his piano.

_Me:_

_Now look at me, please look at me. That's what I'd wish you'd do. I even try to make myself obvious with a big crew. You're the prettiest girl I know. I love looking at you from head to toe. Whenever I look at you, I say 'whoa' I started who knows how long ago._

_Chipmunks:_

_Oh, you are my baby. You drive me crazy. I can't stand not being close to you. I hope that you call me I wish this all the time, you see. I wonder if you feel the same way, too._

_Simon:_

_When the sun goes down, it's not the stars that come out, because your eyes outshine the stars. I don't know who you are interested in, but I'd follow you all the way to Mars. I'm not sure if you notice me, but I do so notice you. Every day I don't get you, are days that I always rue._

_Chipmunks:_

_Oh, you are my baby. You drive me crazy. I can't stand not being close to you. I hope that you call me I wish this all the time, you see. I wonder if you feel the same way, too._

_Theodore:_

_I'm not always all that smart. Sometimes, not always that cool. I try to be sweet, I try not to be oh so cruel. Come on, let's get up and dance, __ I wish to show you tonight I feel like I want to do it right now, I want to show you it's alright._

_Chipmunks:_

_Oh, you are my baby. You drive me crazy. I can't stand not being close to you-_

_Chipmunk that came in through the window:_

_I hope that you call me I wish this all the time, you see. I wonder if you feel the same way, too._

I looked at him. He seemed to look a lot like Charlene, an old friend of mine who I used to have a crush on. We hooked up, but then I broke up with her.

Me: "Who are you?"

Chipmunk: "You don't remember me? I'm Charlene's twin brother, Charlone."

I walked up to him with a high-five ready.

Me: "Oh, yeah. How've you been, dude?"

He took out a dagger and walked towards me as I stopped in place with a frightened look on my face.

Charlone: "You ruined my life and broke my sister's heart. I'll kill you, Alvin Seville."

He charged at me, but Dave grabbed him and took away his dagger.

Dave: "The only one who can kill Alvin without us fighting back at them is me, Simon, and his fans."

I gulped.

Dave: "And even then, it's only an expression."

Me: "Phew."

I was relieved. I almost had a heart attack thinking he really meant it.

Dave: "Now, before I let you do anything else; tell me what you are talking about? Who's Charlene? And what do you mean by, 'Alvin destroying your life?'"

Charlone: "Well, to answer your first question, what I tell you after this will explain it. To answer your second question, Charlene is my twin sister whom Alvin once dated during his time in the forest and broke up with a few months after."

Me: "In my defense, she tortured creatures in the forest. I would have been taken over, sooner or later."

Charlone: "To answer your third question, he ruined my life because…

**Flashback…**

**Charlone's POV**

I was singing and dancing on the street for money. At first, I had many fans. They were recurring, too, so I even met some of them. Soon, though some fans started to stop coming. Every day, there were fewer and fewer. When I finished one time, I asked some of the fans that were still here, "Why did many people stop coming?"

One fan: "Well, I heard there was a gang of chipmunks performing in the city."

Another fan: "Yeah, I heard that three chipmunks sound better than one."

A third fan: "Aha, I guess that's why so many people left."

A final fan: "Yeah, maybe you're right."

I couldn't believe it. Other chipmunks were out staging me.

Me: "Maybe, if I try to kick it up a notch, more people will come."

That's what I did. I found supplies, sang more songs, etc. It worked for a while, but then, people started to leave again.

I went up to a fan to ask him something.

Me: "What is the name of the band of chipmunks?"

Fan: "I think they're called 'Alvin and the Chipmunks."

I couldn't believe it. It was Alvin. Now, not only did he destroy Charlene's heart, but my dreams too. I'm going to kill him.

**End of Flashback…**

**Alvin's POV**

Dave: "Well, that explains things."

I nodded my head in agreement.

Theodore: "Why didn't you just ask to join us?"

Charlone: "Me work with Alvin? I doubt it."

Me: "In this case, it's either that or go to jail for attempted murder if a famous star."

Charlone put on a thinking face and looked at us.

Charlone: "Fine, but I won't like it."

So that's what we did. We played in a band with him for a few months until that concert. We finished all the songs and were bowing and waving to the crowd. Then, all of a sudden…

Charlone: "Hold on! I would like to make an announcement."

He had everyone's attention.

Charlone: "I'm going solo."

Me: "What? You've got to be kidding me. I, literally, almost died to get you on the band, and you're going to quit just like that?"

Charlone: "Yep, see ya!"

He ran off and we all just stood and stared.

**Sorry if it ended bleak, but I was really tired when I typed this. I am the one who wrote that song. Please review and PM me. Adios(Goodbye for everyone who doesn't know what adios means)**


	20. 6 OC's vs a onehit wonder

**Sorry I cut it in right there. I just noticed that it didn't fit into the part of the story, but I was really tired when I wrote it, and I guess I wasn't thinking about that sort of thing. Anyway, here is the next chapter. It will begin where chapter 18 ended.**

**Yonatan's POV**

The Chipmunks: "Charlone."

I looked towards them.

Me: "You know him?"

Alvin looked at me.

Alvin: "Long story short: He joined the band after trying to kill me and went solo after a while."

I looked towards Charlone.

Me: "Figures he'd try to kill you back then."

Alvin: "What does that mean?"

Me: "Not now."

Alvin: "Hey, wait a minute. I was put in charge of this team."

Me: "Do we really need to discuss this now. Okay. The others put me in charge while you're gone. They're going to follow me until we get back to base."

Alvin: "But-"

Simon: "Not now, Okay, Alvin."

Alvin shrugged and looked up at Charlone. Charlone shot lightning out of his eyes. We dodged it and Alvin looked up at Charlone.

Alvin: "Hey, that's my power."

Charlone: "I have copied all of your powers."

He then shot fire at everyone.

Brittany absorbed it.

Brittany: "Great now he can shoot fire."

Charlone: "Except for you three."

Then, he divided himself into thirteen. The middle one stepped up.

Charlone: "I have divided the powers of you avengemunks into these thirteen bodies, including my own. The one with the same power as you is the one you fight."

Alvin started shooting lightning out of his eyes and body.

Alvin: "And if we refuse?"

Charlone: "Then, I will shoot your powers at the others who aren't resistant to them."

I turned to all of the others.

Me: "Okay everyone. No doubt he'll teleport us all into different places to fight us. I'll tag all of you with my plant beacons. I'll track you guys down to get us back together. Now, Avengemunks, Disassemble."

Eidan, Cassidy, and I went up to the middle one. The others went to the ones with their powers. Charlone looked confused.

Charlone: "What are you avengemunks doing?"

Me: "We're ganging up. We thought you would teleport us all into different places to fight so you wouldn't have the disadvantage of us giving each other help."

Charlone: "Oh, right. You're a smart little chipmunk."

Me: "Just teleport us already."

Charlone: "Alright."

He teleported us away.

**Melody's POV**

I was transported into any empty room. In front of me was Charlone. I got so furious with just him and me here; I broke out a scream worse than Banshee from the X-Men, Black Canary from the Justice League, and Songbird from S.H.I.E.L.D put together. Charlone flew back and crashed into the wall. He looked unconscious for a minute, but then got back up.

Charlone: "Tsk, tsk, Soundette."

Then I broke out another scream and he clashed it with one he made. We kept screaming for ten minutes straight, but then I felt my throat get soar. I stopped screaming, dodged to the right, and screamed at the left wall. The scream bounced off the wall and it hit Charlone in the ear. He doubled back in pain. I started screaming into the walls to keep at it. He eventually was knocked unconscious and I stopped screaming. I looked in his pocket. There was a water bottle and a teleporter. So that's how he was able to teleport. I took them both out. I drank the water, and then used the teleporter to teleport away.

**Crystal's POV**

I was teleported to a forest near a waterfall. I saw the Charlone who had my power in front of me.

Charlone: "Hello, Aquette."

Me: "Charlone."

I quickly jumped into the waterfall and merged with it to use its water. I shot it at Charlone, and it looked like I won because he was gone. Then, I noticed that water was moving together to form a chipmunk. Charlone. I formed myself on top of the water and rode it down to the forest floor. I put the waterfall back in place and glared at Charlone. He tried to hit me with quick water spikes that were fast enough to destroy even more water. I dodged them and started thinking of a plan. I realized something. He's also made of water. I took out ice that I keep cooled in a container on my suit. I put the ice in my mouth and blew hard at Charlone. He didn't understand what was happening until it was too late. The ice breath started to freeze him. Soon enough, he was completely frozen. I saw something showing from his pockets. I broke off his pockets, turned the ice back into water, and looked inside. There was a small water-proof teleporter in there. I took it out and teleported away.

**Ariel's POV**

I was teleported with Charlone to an open field. I flapped open my wings and lifted off into the air. Charlone did the same. We flew around for about twenty minutes, doing karate moves in the air, and trying to hit each other. Eventually I got tired of it and shot lasers at him.

Me: "Good bye."

Charlone: "Curse you."

He fell to the ground and laid there unconscious. It's a good thing he didn't know I could do that or else I would have been in big trouble. I went up to him and looked into his pockets thinking he might have a map, or a compass, or something that could help me get home. When I looked, there was a teleporter in it. No wonder he didn't do this in our fight. I took it and teleported away.

**Ariana's POV**

Charlone teleported us into a room with many boxes made of steel, wood, and stone. It was a gigantic room. He looked straight at him and vice versa.

Charlone: "Now, let's see how you fair against your own powers."

He shot a steel box at me. I flipped over it with great gracefulness and reflexes. I looked over at him.

Me: "Hasn't your mother ever told you not to hit a girl?"

Charlone chuckled.

Charlone: "No, she always said, 'Survival of the fittest,' for every situation."

He shot stone boxes at me.

Me: "Humph."

I side-stepped to the right to dodge them. Then, I kinetically lifted all of the boxes in the room and pushed them towards Charlone. He kinetically caught them and shot them back at me. Using Kung Fu, I broke the wood boxes, stopped the stone boxes, and pushed back the steel boxes. I sped the steel boxes with my kinetic abilities to the point where they couldn't be stopped. The boxes hit him and he flew back to the wall. Before he hit the ground, I karate kicked one of the stone boxes to right under him. His foot slipped over it and he started to fall onto the floor. Before he hit the ground, I picked up some wood pieces from the broken, wooden boxes. I threw them at him and they became many splinters in his body. He was lying on the floor, very bloody. I saw something sticking out in his pocket. I went to him and pulled it out. It was a teleporter. I used the teleporter and went away.

**Michael's POV**

Charlone teleported him and me to a desert. I looked towards him.

Me: "Why here?"

Charlone: "Because I knew this is the best place to run around."

Then he literally ran circles around me.

Me: "Rookie."

I ran circles faster than he did. I stopped and shot arrows at Charlone. He dodged them easily.

Me: "How about this. I know a good place to fight between speedsters that's even better than this place. It's where I trained my powers."

Charlone: "Okay, let's go. Lead the way."

Me: "Come on."

I started running in a random direction. Charlone followed me. We ran for about twenty minutes.

Charlone: "How much longer until we get there?"

Me: "Not much longer."

Then, I took out my mini bow and arrow from my pocket and strapped it to my wrist. I aimed it at Charlone and shot it. It is one of the only things both smaller and faster than me. Charlone was struck in the right side of his chest, knocking him unconscious. I stopped and went to his body. I saw something in his pocket and he picked it up. It was a teleporter.

Me: "Cheap. You don't even have real teleporting powers."

I used the teleporter to teleport elsewhere.

**James's POV**

I was teleported to a steel room. It was very big. In front of me was the chipmunk who threatened us.

Me: "You know. I have no idea whether to thank or insult you."

Charlone: "Elaborate on that."

Me: "Well, you're the one who made this all possible. You kidnapped the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and the other girls that were with them. You're the one who forced Dave to call Ariana, Michael, and I. You're the one who forced Yonatan to teach me a lesson that I am glad I was taught. You are the one that made me who I am today, in less than half-a-week. Yet, you are the one threatening to destroy the chipmunks and Dave. So, I don't know whether I should thank you, or insult you. I believe I will do neither and beat you so I can get back to the team."

Charlone: "Well. You insulted me when you said you would beat me up. Isn't that against what you said?"

Me: "Oops."

I threw a punch at Charlone and he doubled back. He and I turned our body to lead and we started fighting. I punched him twice and he tried to punch me, but I blocked. I then rolled into a ball and tried to run him over, but he dodged it. I came back to lead chipmunk mode and threw myself at him. Jab, cut, jab, dodge, jab. That is what I did. Then I rolled myself into ball form and rolled around the room. He kept turning his towards me. Then, I started to roll into the center of the room. I banged all around the room. I kept speeding myself up and I couldn't be tracked onto where I would hit. Then, I hit him in full force. He fell to the ground unconscious. I saw something fall out of his pocket. I picked it up and it turned out to be a teleporter. I teleported away from the area.


	21. Re-unite

**Alvin's POV**

I was transported to a stormy plain. Right in front of me was Charlone. I shot lightning at him, but he just redirected it with another lightning blast. I kept shooting lightning at him, but he kept pushing them away. I went up close to him and started shooting fists at him. They started to hit him. I then charged lightning into the fists. What shocked me was that they shocked him. I saw his hair start to stick up. Then it hit me. No, I literally mean it hit me. He literally punched me in the face. I fell back, but I realized something. My hypothesis was correct. Yes, I know what that means. I mean, seriously. Don't you think living with Simon would teach me something? Even I'm not dumb enough to not listen every now and then. I stood back up and looked at Charlone.

Me: "I see. So you can't absorb lightning like I can. Only shoot it."

He put a shocked face on.

Me: "So, if I charge enough lightning to push through your deflection, I can beat you."

Charlone: "I see. You're not as dumb as people put you on as."

Me: "Well living with Simon does have its perks."

Charlone: "You forget, though. I can still charge lightning."

He gathered lightning from the storm. He stored it into his lightning blast. After he gained a lot of energy, he shot it at me. I caught it.

Me: "And you forget. I can absorb lightning."

I absorbed the lightning, shoved all of it into my hands, and shot it at Charlone. He tried to deflect it, but he couldn't muster up enough energy. I shot at him and he flew back into the plains. I then used my lightning to get to another area.

**Brittany's POV**

Charlone transported him and me to a volcano. When I saw him, I shot fire balls at him. Right before they hit him, he created a fire shield and blocked them.

Me: "How much longer are you going to last? You try to kill Alvin. You get over it. You join the band. You stay with them for a few months. You leave. Your career starts to blow. Now, you blame the Chipmunks? Why? You chose to leave the band, not them."

Charlone: "I talked to my psychiatrist. He said that I can't blame myself for anything or it will cost me a lot of mental pain."

Me: "So, say it was a mistake and get over it. Maybe if you had asked, they would have let you back into the band."

Charlone: "Too late."

Charlone shot a stream of fire at me, but I dodged and it fell into the volcano. I lifted some lava out of the volcano and spun it at Charlone. He tried to block it, but the lava got through his shield and hit him.

Me: "So, you can't use lava, only fire."

I then flew into the volcano and absorbed all of the lava. Then, I caused an eruption and launched the lava in the air. It landed on Charlone and he fell to the bottom of the outer volcano. I absorbed the lava from the eruption and went to Charlone. He was knocked out, so I went back to Charlone's lair.

**Simon's POV**

Charlone transferred him and me to an abandoned arcade.

Me: "Why did you bring us here of all places?"

Charlone: "This is why."

He raised his hands and all of the machines around him started to combine around us. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in some kind of Tron-like universe. Charlone's and my clothes were different.

Me: "What's this?"

Charlone: "A video game world. A place where there are a small amount of limitations."

He formed two sais in his hand and started running at me. I used my powers to form my super suits arms and put them onto mine. Somehow, I couldn't form the whole suit. I blocked his attack and shot a repulsar blast. He dodged the blast by bouncing back.

Me: "Why can't I make the entire suit?"

Charlone: "Like I said, 'there are a small amount of limitations.'"

He threw the sais at me, but I ducked and dodged them. He then came running with a sword in hand. He kept swiping the sword making close shots. Then, I grabbed the blade of the sword and pulled it away. I then pushed in a punch hard enough to make King Kong cry and he ducked onto his knees. Finally, I knocked him out with a good punch in the jaw. He fell to the floor and the game ended. I exited the arcade and looked around. I was only a town away from Charlone's lair. I used my powers to summon my suit and flew back to the city.

**Jeanette's POV**

I was teleported to an empty boxing ring with Charlone.

Me: "Why here?"

Charlone: "Well, I have your powers. So, with us being diamond wouldn't the energy blasts just bounce off us?

I nodded and he started moving around.

Charlone: "So, I thought the only way either of us would win would be to have an old-fashioned fist fight."

Me: "Fair enough, but I have one request."

Charlone: "What is it?"

Me: "Can we start at our own corners and have our bodies completely at normal skin at first."

Charlone: "Fine, it gives me the advantage anyway."

We both turned our skin back to normal and started walking to our corners. I took five steps, and then I did it. I turned around quickly, made my hand diamond, and shot Charlone in the back. He fell unconscious onto his stomach and groaned a little. I formed my entire body into diamond and flew away, back to the lair.

**Theodore's POV**

You wouldn't believe where I was sent. Somehow I had found myself in paradise. Charlone transferred me to the kitchen of a gigantic pizzeria that put toaster waffles on their pizzas. Then, I looked at Charlone. I would've asked him why we were sent here, but…

Charlone: "Stupid machine sent us to the wrong place."

That explains why we were here. I knew that I would be able to beat him using my powers because rubber absorbs blunt attacks like punches and dull hammers. Seeing as how he had my power, I would have the same strengths and weaknesses he did. So, I hatched a plan.

Me: "Get ready."

I threw a punch at him and it stretched all the way out and he dodged it. Then I swung it in his direction and it hit him. I grabbed him and started to swing him around in circles. When my arm retracted, Charlone was dizzy in my hand. I walked over to a pizza heater. I stuck his head inside and closed it. Luckily, since he is made of rubber, he won't die from it, but he'll be in a small bit of pain.

Charlone: "Aahh, it's hot."

Me: "If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

I pulled over an icebox and stuck it on his legs, and then I wrapped his arms around the handle. I found the teleportation device and found out why we ended up here.

Me: "He put it on shuffle."

I put it off shuffle and teleported back to Charlone's lair.

**Eleanor's POV**

We were teleported to a clear peak of a mountain. I looked towards Charlone.

Charlone: "Haha, you will never beat me and my counterparts. I will kill you all and exact my revenge. No one will forget the…"

But, I flew at him, punched him hard and knocked him down. I sat on him and held out a fist. I started charging it with energy.

Me: "Dude, are you serious? You forgot, I don't want to have a long fight. I want to get back as soon as possible."

Then, I finished charging my fist.

Me: "And you're not going to stop me and my friends."

I started using energy to fire rocket fire to make my fist stronger and I punched him harder in the face than anyone from earth would be able to take. I knocked him out, got off of him, and flew off back to his lair.

**Sorry it took so long. I've had a lot on my plate for the past few months, but now I'll try to put more of the story on the table. Sorry if these fights were kind of lame, but this story's been waiting for a while so there you have it.**


	22. The Final Battle, Finally

**Eidan's POV**

I watched as everyone except for Yonatan, the actual Charlone, Cassidy, and I disappeared into thin air.

Yonatan: "How exactly are you supposed to beat us?"

Me: "Yeah. From all we've seen you don't have any specific powers."

Charlone: "You're wrong there. You see, my power is that I can copy any power that I have seen for a total of one hour each."

Cassidy: "That is a convenient power."

Charlone: "Yes, but in order to copy, I need to see it in action in one battle."

Me: "Limited."

I made a laser gun in my hand and shot it at Charlone. He dodged back and started to glow. All of a sudden, he grew into a giant monster like the one Lead Ball fought. We all split up to different sides of the room. Then, he shot lightning at me. Quickly, I made a shield and blocked it.

Charlone: "I can even combine powers to become a super super villain."**(Yes, I just said that.)**

Cassidy: "Well, what do we do now?"

Yonatan: "We need some sort of strategy.

Yonatan thought for a while.

Yonatan: "I have an idea, but Eidan I need you to distract him."

Me: "On it."

Yonatan: "Cassidy, come with me."

Yonatan and Cassidy moved away from the fight to make their plan. I made weapon wings and flew at Charlone. I launched missiles, rockets, bombs, and bullets. They all seemed to put him in some pain, but none of them really hurt him much. I hatched my own idea.

Eidan: "Cassidy, make a solar flare."

She nodded and raised her hands to make a solar flare. I started making a gigantic cannon with my powers. When the flare struck, I made sunglasses to block the light and kept working on the cannon. The flare was starting to die down so I took them off and looked at Charlone. He was still paralyzed by the light. Good, because I was about to finish the cannon. Charlone fell down for a second and started shaking because of the light. Then, he got up and looked at me. He looked very angry. Though, I could barely tell.

Charlone: "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAA! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Yep. I could barely tell. He started to run at me. Just then, I finished the cannon. I aimed for Charlone's head and fired. The beam came out and hit Charlone in the head. He was knocked down, but not out.

Me: "Yonatan, are you almost done?"

Yonatan: "Almost. Just a bit more. Hold him off a bit longer."

Me: "I'll try."

Charlone started to groan. I was afraid he was going to wake up before Yonatan could finish his plan. I looked back at Yonatan to see what he was doing when all of a sudden, Charlone stood up and shrunk back to normal size.

Charlone: "Nice work, little chipmunk. I should've known that Yonatan wasn't the only smart guy among you."

Cassidy: "Hey, what about me?"

Charlone: "You're a girl. I specifically said, 'guy,' didn't I."

Me: "I hide it, but in truth, there's only one thing different about me."

Charlone: "And what may that be?"

Me: "I'm awesome."

Quickly, I made dual guns and started shooting at him. He dodged them and started nearing me. Then, using Simon's powers, he disassembled my guns and kept coming. I kept making different weapons, but he continued to disassemble them. He got up to me and grabbed my hands.

Charlone: "You are not very bright. For me this is like bowling night. You set him up and I knock them down."

He then started to glow and I noticed that I did too. Then, everything went black…

**Yonatan's POV**

Charlone dropped Eidan and Eidan fell unconscious to the floor.

Cassidy: "Eidan!"

She was about to go get him, but I grabbed her by the wrist.

Me: "No, don't fall into that trap."

Cassidy: "Don't you care what happens to him."

Me: "Yes, but let me handle that. You stay here for the plan."

Cassidy: "What are you talking about? If we don't get Eidan, he might die."

Me: "The day Eidan dies from this guy is the day I shave all my hair off. Don't worry I have it covered."

Cassidy: "Fine. We'll go with your plan."

We looked back at Charlone. He started coming towards us.

Me: "You ready?"

Cassidy: "Yeah."

Cassidy then caused a gigantic flare that temporarily blinded Charlone. Then, I shot a pin at him and paralyzed him. Then Cassidy walked up to him and using her powers heated his head up to high temperatures. Then, I connected his feet to the ground, transformed my hands into tree stumps, and started pounding on him. Then, I pulled him out of the ground and threw him into the floor where I set explosive gun powder and Cassidy used her powers to light them up. When the explosions stopped, Charlone landed in front of us. Somehow, he got up, but kept swerving around like beaten characters in Mortal Kombat. So, Cassidy decided to do a fatality. She went up to him and started beating him with top level karate that Ariana showed her. She did complicated kicks punches and ended it by jumping onto his face and flipping him over.

Me: "FATALITY."

Cassidy: "It's not really a fatality seeing as how I didn't kill him."

Me: "In the first game of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang's fatality doesn't kill. **(It's true look it up.)**

Cassidy: "Oh."

We walked over to Eidan and checked to see if he's OK.

Me: "I know what he needs."

I pulled off his shoe and then his sock. I put his sock up to his nose and he immediately woke up.

Eidan: "Aaahhh. What? Please tell me no on kissed me."**(Yes, I did quote from **_**The Avengers**_**, deal with it.)**

Cassidy and I smiled.

Me: "You OK, dude."

Eidan: "Actually, I feel weird. I'll just make a massage chair with my powers and it'll go away."

Eidan looked like he was about to do his business for a few moments until.

Eidan: "Oh no."

Me: "What's wrong?"

Eidan: "My powers they're gone."

I was shocked when I heard what he said.

Eidan: "It must have been back when Charlone overloaded me. He must have exhausted my powers and now they're gone."

I looked at Cassidy and she seemed shocked. Then, everyone else came teleporting and flying into the building. Once everyone got here I stood up.

Alvin: "Are you guys OK?"

Me: "Yeah, but Eidan lost his powers during the battle."

Everyone was so shocked and Crystal seemed devastated when she heard. We all heard Charlone wake up and looked at him. We all walked up to him and stared at him angrily.

Charlone: "If it's all the same to you, could I rejoin the band?"


	23. Party Surprise!

**Alvin's POV**

We were back home at our house having a party for the safe return of the kidnapped Avengemunks, the joining of new members, and the defeat of our worst enemy yet. Charlone was in jail, nobody died, and I didn't get blamed for any of this by anyone, but Simon. Pretty successful adventure. Now that I'm back, I'll have to show the rookies the ropes, but now's a time to party. And for me, right now there's almost no way I can think of partying better than how I am now. Making out with Brittany in the corner. But, like I said, almost. We were separated when I heard _Glad You Came _by The Wanted come on.

Me: "Let's dance."

Brittany: "Alright."

We went up and started singing and dancing to _Glad You Came_. This party was really going well. All the recruits were having fun. The couples were dancing with each other. Even James invited his girlfriend, Amber, over. Something tells me though that we have a new recruit from her, though. Yonatan walked up to me with Cassidy.

Yonatan: "Isn't this a great party."

Brittany: "Yeah, it really pays off all we did in the past couple of weeks."

Yonatan: "Yeah, well, I wouldn't know how that was. Anyway, Alvin, I'm giving you leadership of the team back."

Me: "Thanks, dude, but seriously, wait until after the party for something like that."

Yonatan: "No prob."

I walked over to Simon and Jeanette who were just talking in the corner. I looked at them weirdly.

Me: "Guys, what are you doing? This is a party and the only thing you can do in a party with me in it is make out, sing, dance, or eat. You can talk while your dancing over there or in between kisses, just don't talk only."

Simon: "Alvin, we were talking about how ion rays can inflict damage on the o-"

Me: "Who cares, just dance or something."

Simon looked very annoyed and I walked away. I went back to Brittany and started making out again. This was the best party I've been in my entire life. Then, suddenly Brittany broke us apart.

Brittany: "Alvin, there's something I have to tell you."

Me: "Hold on, Brittany, I just noticed that I need to make a b-line for the b-room."

I ran for the restroom faster than my lightning could ever go. I did my business, but while I was "letting it out," I was thinking of what Brittany needs to tell me. I finished up, washed my hands, and went back to Brittany.

Me: "You were saying."

Brittany: "Alvin, I-"

All of a sudden Theodore came from behind me.

Theodore: "Alvin, all of this food is wonderful. You've got to try some."

Then Theodore started stuffing my mouth with all kinds of food. From dairies to meats to vegies. I admit they tasted good, but at the rate Theodore was stuffing them I could barely get a good taste in my mouth. I stopped Theodore after a few seconds.

Me: "Theodore, give me a minute. Brittany has something she wants to tell me."

Theodore: "Okay, bro."

Theodore left and I was alone with Brittany again.

Me: "You were saying?"

Brittany: "Right. Alvin, I-"

Then, Michael came from behind me.

Michael: "Hey, Seville. I bet my arrow can hit that wall over there before your lightning."

Me: "Okay, but give me a second. Brittany says she has something important to tell me."

Michael: "Okay, but you better not chicken out."

Michael left and went to Ariana. I looked back at Brittany: "You were saying?"

Brittany: "Alvin, I-"

Amber: "Alvin, can I have an autograph!"

We heard her voice and looked towards her.

Me: "Sure thing, just get something to sign and to sign with and I'll-"

Brittany: "AAAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNN!"

I looked towards her.

Me: "What? What is so important that I can't just-"

Brittany put her finger on my lips and hushed me up.

Brittany: "Alvin, I'm pregnant."

**Well, this is the last chapter of the story, but don't worry. I'm making a sequel so you get to see what happens next. Next time though please review. I have more chapters than reviews on this story. Well, don't forget to send in a recruit for the Avengemunks in the sequel. Just PM or review an Avengemunk you would want me to make. I can never have enough.**


	24. Author's Note

**Hi, it's me Yonatan13. For all of the viewers out there, I'm not sure if I stressed this enough, but you can send in some Avengemunks for me to use in the sequel. I would be very grateful if you would submit a made up OC. Right now I would like to thank Kuro Rakka Shimo, jet12385, RatedNextGeneration, and cutiepiex2 for their OC donations for the team. Thank you for reading the Avengemunks. Wait for the sequel and don't forget to submit some new members of the team through review of this chapter or PM me about it before I post the sequel.**


End file.
